We have developed and studied our molecule both in the active form and as a prodrug. We have developed large-scale syntheses for these molecules and worked in collaboration to study their antiviral activity and evaluate their preclinical toxicity. Overall, the molecules show broad range of activity across a panel of HIV-1 clinical isolates in human PBMCs, demonstrate additive to synergistic antiviral interactions with other FDA-approved HIV drugs, and fail to allow the generation of HIV resistant strains after 14 passages. There is no observable toxicity with our molecules. Our molecules have also been successfully developed into platforms for application as a microbicide. We are currently examining the detailed mechanism of these molecules and are performing an in vivo study.